This invention relates to a system for controlling images according to applications, and more particularly to a system for controlling images according to applications used in image recording systems provided with an image supply apparatus such as client personal computer, etc. and/or an image forming apparatus such as printer, etc. to prepare high picture quality image and low picture quality image with respect to fine images to output high picture quality image at the time of image recording and to carry out various processing by low picture quality image when otherwise.
In recent years, with rapid progress of the field of electronic information technology and/or information communication technology, quantity of information handled in the computer system is increased and there have been increased fine images as image to be displayed on the display or printed by the printer. As images processed by the computer and printed by the printer, text data such as document data had already occupied the great part thereof. At present, however, there are also included video data such as graphs classified by color and/or video data of photographic picture quality. It has been required to process vast quantity of data for the purpose of processing such high fine images.
Hitherto, all the same picture data are used as not only data for printing but also display data used at the terminal. Therefore, there was no possibility that high picture quality images are specially prepared for printing.
Further, in the case where user intends to handle image of high picture quality at the time of printing, load at the terminal was conventionally extremely great because image data sizes are large. In addition, when user intends to lessen load to allow picture data size to be only smaller one, it was impossible to handle image of high picture quality, resulting in the problem that printed matters of high quality were not obtained.